


Shared Comfort

by Rinshuu (Loleifos)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Asexual Character, Consensual Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Other, Urie is asexual because I'm asexual trash, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loleifos/pseuds/Rinshuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It all started with fleeting kisses in the dark. Desperate for some kind of comfort, the two of them had begun a daily rhythm consisting of comforting albeit superficial touches."</p>
<p>Aka a (badly written) fluffy/smutty short fic with our favorite ghoul investigators, because the newest chapter of :re hit me too hard in the feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance if I described something wrong.  
> Despite being transgendered myself, I feel like I know nothing about it //sweats  
> Also, no editing/beta cause I'm laze

It all started with fleeting kisses in the dark. Desperate for some kind of comfort, the two of them had begun a daily rhythm consisting of comforting albeit superficial touches. Mutsuki was definitely more into the rough make out sessions, but he never complained when his lover – boyfriend? – demanded something sweeter, something slower.  
Urie didn’t look like the type, but he was most definitely more into the relaxing and soothing cuddles. Overall, it was a deal that was beneficial to both of them.

That’s why, when Urie was tired after a rather heavy kissing session, Mutsuki already sleeping by his side, how fucked up it would be to fall in love with the other boy – considering their relationship was built on platonically indulging each other physically. But Urie couldn’t help it. Whenever he looked at the tan boy, he felt his heart skip a beat slightly, which was highly unusual due to his somewhat cold demeanor. He didn’t really think it his fault, though. The other boy could just stop being so darn cute all the time, then he wouldn’t have this problem. He shouldn’t even be _thinking_ about this right now. He had important things to do, important _promotions_ to get---

“Urie?” a small voice piped up from beside him, the sleep still coating the voice and creating a rough sound. Mutsuki twisted his body slightly, yawning and stretching, before spreading his arms over Urie’s chest like a lazy cat. 

Urie felt a small smile tug at his lips at the motion, but somehow managed to channel the muscles into a frown, as an attempt to overcompensate for keeping a poker face. Mutsuki, however, was used to this motion by now and just curled closer. 

“Are you thinking too much again, babe?”  
Urie didn’t know how or _when_ Mutsuki adopted that nickname, but he wasn’t about to go correct him.  
“No… (I’m just thinking about you),” the older Quinx member replied, wrapping his welltrained arm around the smaller of the two, “I can’t sleep (when you’re this close to me).” Suddenly he was very glad he had mastered the art of self-restrained verbal communication, as Mutsuki would never have let that one live down.

Mutsuki snorted a bit, “Mhm, sure, of course I believe that. I swear, you really don’t sleep enough. I don’t get how you can be _so_ obsessed with getting a promotion, but not caring about your own body enough to let it rest properly---“ Urie efficiently cut-off the nagging mom-talk by kissing the boy of his dreams.  
Said boy wasn’t opposed at all and wrapped his arm further around the other, squeezing the muscle-covered hip bone. He knew better than to go too far without the other’s consent, but he also knew Urie enjoyed a bit of squeezing and biting every once in a while.  
Mutsuki, on the other hand, enjoyed all kinds of physical contact; platonically and sexually. Urie had had his fingers on that boy more than once, literally. Urie loved spoiling Mutsuki, especially after a long day, even if he didn’t enjoy getting touched back. He had even used his mouth sometimes, but it wasn’t something he was too keen on. Thankfully, Mutsuki hadn’t seemed to mind it and they had fallen into a comfortable agreement. 

When Urie pulled back from the kiss, stopping his distraction, the tan boy was right back at it:  
“Seriously, though. Urie, if you need something from me, you know you can always ask, right?”  
Urie really didn’t deserve this angel in his life; that was for sure. But he just let out a curt nod, kissing Mutsuki’s face all over.  
“You treat me too well, you silly cookie,” Mutsuki chuckled and feebishly tried to push Urie’s demanding mouth away. He stopped when he felt Urie pushing his hand into his own briefs, pressing against the packer insistently. He let out a weak moan, the packer not providing nearly enough of the friction he needed.  
The muscular man noticed this and let out a real smirk at his small lover’s sensitive reaction. He gently stroked Mutsuki’s inner thigh, as if to ask: ‘is it okay I go further?’  
Mutsuki greatly appreciated this subtle but sweet gesture and nodded his consent. Urie went back to work, gently removed the packer from the underwear. He slipped his fingers lower, spreading the wetness all over Mutsuki’s sex, making the boy tremble in anticipation and arousal.  
Thankfully, Urie had already removed his gloves beforehand, as he could quickly press a finger into the other without needing to remove his hand. He had once forgotten to remove his gloves and it had been an unpleasant and awkward situation for both of them.  
His finger swiftly moved around inside, making sure to massage all the nerve endings that Mutsuki seemed to like the best. Said boy had thrown his head back in ecstasy, giving Urie lots of space to nibble and suck the tender skin on the throat and neck area. His collarbones also got their own share.  
As he could feel the other boy getting wetter and wetter, he added another finger, successfully managing to rub them against Mutsuki’s g-spot, causing a series of highpitched whines to be let out. Urie was so fucked, figuratively.  
While fingerfucking the boy in a demanding, but not rough motion, he moved his thumb up to begin massaging the boy’s nub, capturing his lips all the while. Urie could feel his boy contract around his fingers in an erotic fashion, the wet sounds not hiding that they were doing at all. A small trickle had begun running down Mutsuki’s thigh, down onto Urie’s freshly made bed, but he really couldn’t bring himself to care when the other was being so wonderfully sensual.

After alternating between the rubbing and the fingerfucking, Mutsuki let out a final moan, his hips tightening like a coil, releasing roughly around Urie’s fingers.  
He pulled out his fingers slowly, raising them to his face to lick them clean. He didn’t particularly care about the taste, but seeing Mutsuki blush from embarrassment always made him smile. This time wasn’t any different.

“Geez… You know, for being asexual, you sure are happy to lick off my… you know…” Mutsuki lost his courage somewhere along the sentence.  
Urie’s smile quickly turned into a smirk, raising his body to lie on his side, “no, I don’t know. Your what, babe?”  
Mutsuki hissed in frustration, hitting Urie’s shoulder somewhat roughly, but quickly resigned and buried his face in Urie’s pillow.  
Urie felt kinda guilty, but gently rubbed the boy’s back as an apology, making the other peek out, a small smile visible on his lips. 

“Do you want to sleep with your packer on?” Urie asked, getting ready to grab for it.  
“No, it’s… it’s okay if it’s you…” more blushing.  
Urie was screaming inside, although he would never willingly admit that to a living soul. He nodded softly, kissing Mutsuki’s forehead.

“Well, you must be tired now, right? After you just finished showing off your mad fingering skills.”  
“Don’t ever talk like that again,” Urie said in his deadpan voice, making the whole situation funnier.  
“Okay, whatever,” He grabbed Urie and pulled him close to his chest, completely smothering the other, “I love you.”

Okay, Urie was definitely screaming inside now.


End file.
